


Due South

by yolo_jackie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels vs Demons, Civil War, Gen, Mecha, also witches are people with psychic abilities, and hell hounds are mutant!dogs, angels and demons are actually people, they just call themselves like that, this is bearly about SPN, timeline - reversed 4-5 seasons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке:<br/>"Ангелы и демоны, AU, H-. Военное АУ: альтернативная история - гражданская война в США или некой вымышленной стране западного образца, ангелы и демоны - представители противоборствующих сторон. Никакой мистики, можно немного фантастики. Хотелось бы джен с высоким рейтингом, но не настаиваю. Можно ангелов или только демонов, если обе стороны описать не удастся."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due South

**Author's Note:**

> Фантастика. Цитируется Книга Бытия 4:9. Реверс событий 4-5 сезонов. Смерти персонажей, в том числе главных (по крайней мере, относительно), в наличии.

Генерал армии Севера юн, так непростительно юн, что "демоны" в пылу сражения почти всегда его недооценивают и обычно расплачиваются за это собственной головой.

Генерал армии Севера давно забыл свое имя: теперь он просто Михаил, почти как бог для своих людей, но немного злее, немного циничней, немного ближе. Он совсем не жалеет о потерянном старом имени, потому что так легче не вспоминать, что армией Юга руководит его собственный брат.

Но не то чтобы ему когда-нибудь по-настоящему удавалось об этом забыть.

Люцифер располагает свои войска где-то на территории штата Вайоминг, окруженный железной дорогой и форпостами, через которые не пробраться тайком. Поговаривают, эта железная дорога была сооружена, чтобы держать его в узде, но кому как не Михаилу знать, что нет ничего, что могло бы удержать Люцифера против его воли.

Генералы Люцифера вездесущи: подразделения Азазеля приходят в города, которым нечего противопоставить им в ответ, и уводят с собой оттуда десятки детей. Говорят, вместе с Азазелем приходят бури и смерчи, и скот дохнет, будто его легионы приносят с собой конец света. У Азазеля желтые-желтые, почти животные, но по-человечески страшные глаза, но Михаил знает, что ему осталось недолго. Мир всегда пытается исправить собственные ошибки, так или иначе, и Михаилу не нужно быть пророком, чтобы знать: однажды один из деток Азазеля восстанет против своего нового создателя, впитает в себя желчь его глаз и подавится ею в итоге. Возможно, он будет сильнее в два раза, но будет и слабее.

Люди Лилит оставляют после себя след из крови и гари. Люди Лилит растворяются в толпе, зная, как привлечь на свою сторону. Если Азазель — это агрессия без права на ответное сопротивление, то Лилит — это очарование, лесть, уговоры и обещание всех земных благ. Лилит похожа на маленькую капризную девочку, которая всегда получает то, чего хочет, а если не удается — компенсирует свою утрату кровавыми жертвами. За спиной Лилит стоят "ведьмы" — те, чье психосиловое поле мощнее, чем у других, те, которые способны одним лишь словом скосить взвод солдат, будто колосья пшеницы.

Кроули шагает по стране так, будто она ему принадлежит — с потрохами, окончательно и бесповоротно. Если бы Михаилу хотелось разрушить войска Люцифера изнутри, Кроули был бы первым, к которому он обратился, потому что Кроули охотно прогибается, но ненавидит это всей своей душой, если она у него, конечно же, есть. Кроули — жулик, каких поискать, адвокат дьявола, мечтающий о роли прокурора, и на его стороне адские гончие, псы-мутанты с горящими красным глазами и такой толстой шкурой, что пробить её способны далеко не все виды оружия. Не все псы попадают в рай — это Михаил знает наверняка, слишком хорошо помня о том, как выглядели рваные раны и вывалившиеся кишки, обглоданные лица и почти голые кости после того, как отряды Бальтазара столкнулись с гончими на границе Мэриленда.

Единственный из генералов Юга, кто никогда не покидает штаб-квартиру, — это Аластар. Палач среди палачей, ублюдок среди ублюдков, Аластар знает о боли всё и стремится делиться этими знаниями с теми, кто оказывается на его операционном столе. Когда-то Аластар был врачом, но клятву Гиппократа сломать не в пример проще, чем шею тому, кто уже не может быть полезен. Аластар — генерал без армии, да она и не нужна ему, в общем-то. В его подчинении — пыточный арсенал и блаженный дух неоинквизиции; Аластару хорошо там, где он есть, и он будет склонять голову перед Люцифером до тех пор, пока тот разрешает ему причинять боль и возносить её в ранг искусства.

— Генерал, — слышен голос позади него, но Михаил не вздрагивает и не смотрит на говорящего. Он знает, что скажет Рафаил, он слышал его убеждения десятки раз, пока они прогоняли план на тактических собраниях, но Рафаил удивляет его: до сих пор, после стольких лет, он всё еще умудряется его удивлять. Они с Рафаилом не братья по крови, но могли бы быть, и Михаил верит своему генералу ровно настолько, чтобы уверенно подставлять ему спину. — Мы готовы к наступлению, — просто докладывает тот, и Михаил наконец-то отворачивается от пыльного окна и грязных звезд на небосклоне.  
— Хорошо, — отстраненно кивает Михаил. Возможно, сегодняшняя ночь будет концом всего. Возможно — началом.

Он выходит из резиденции, решительным шагом направляясь к станции связи. Этой ночью все приемники солдат и офицеров Севера настроены на одну частоту; все они ждут, что скажет их генерал.

Сержант Иешуа, главный связист лагеря, покачивается на стульчике и барабанит пальцами по столешнице — то ли просто так, то ли отыгрывая какую-то ему одному знакомую мелодию. Вокруг его шеи ослабленной удавкой обернуты крупные наушники, по карманам уже изношенной рубашки распиханы различные инструменты, и несмотря на военное положение Иешуа больше похож на самого умиротворенного в мире садовника, который точно знает, какие деревья в его саду требуют ухода, а какие сорняки нужно вырвать с корнем.

Когда Михаил появляется в связной, все вытягиваются по струнке. Все, кроме Иешуа, которые расплывается в широкой улыбке и на мгновение прекращает барабанить по столу, чтобы махнуть ему рукой.  
— Здорово, генерал, отличная ночка, не правда ли? Никакого тумана, FSO-системы активны, — бодро рапортует он, и Михаил коротко кивает ему. — Станция ваша, сэр, — добавляет Иешуа и стаскивает свои любимые наушники с шеи без малейшего сожаления, уступая Михаилу место.

Михаил склоняется над микрофоном и готовится говорить, зная, что сейчас его слышат все и каждый.  
— Внимание, люди Севера, — начинает он. — Говорит Михаил. Мы участвуем в этой войне так долго, что, кажется, будто с зарождения мира. Мы шли к этому моменту так долго, что усталость и смерть должны были погрести нас под своим весом, но мы всё равно здесь. Мы стоим на пороге этой ночи, и не все из нас доживут до рассвета. Но помните, за что мы сражаемся, помните, что когда-то мы дали клятву, что элементы проекта "Апокалипсис" никогда не будут собраны воедино. И теперь, когда в руках "демонов" находятся все части головоломки, мы не можем позволить им сложить этот паззл. Если мы не сможем взять Форт Хеллсгейт, то уничтожим его и всех его обитателей. Пусть Вайоминг умоется кровью южан во имя целостности нашей клятвы. Конец связи.

Рафаил молча хлопает его по плечу, когда Михаил возвращает место у станции его законному хозяину. Проект "Апокалипсис" — многоступенчатая программа уничтожения — был разобран на составляющие ради безопасности этого мира. Более пятидесяти ключей, разбросанных в разных точках страны, и Михаил сражался за каждый из них: иногда в открытую, иногда силами разведки, иногда не гнушаясь грязной игры. Что-то удалось отстоять, но большинство — нет.

Они слишком долго были равнодушны.

И теперь, когда еще один из его генералов, Гавриил, принес совсем не благую весть о том, что в плену у Аластара находится один из сыновей создателя проекта, Михаил понял, что медлить больше нельзя. Если Дин Винчестер сломается, Люцифер восстановит программу даже без недостающих частей.

— Распорядись, чтобы все выходили на позиции, — командует Михаил Рафаилу. Тот подтверждает приказ почти незаметным кивком и скрывается где-то в лагере, где своего часа ждут "Ангелы", огромные меха, пилотируемые людьми. У Люцифера, возможно, есть пси-солдаты и биомутанты, но роботы Михаила растопчут их всех, сожгут их кости, похоронят вживую — ну или не совсем.

Михаил забирается внутрь кабины своего "Ангела", на груди которого написано имя — "Архистратиг", и запускает системы.   
— Доброй ночи, генерал, — учтиво приветствует его бесполый электронный голос. — Системы в норме. Можем начинать.  
Михаил на пробу шевелит рукой, подключенной к бортовому компьютеру с помощью тонких проводов и закрепленной на месте в специальной ячейке, как и все его конечности. Мех отзывается таким же движением, как и он сам. Михаил касается кончиками пальцев к связной панели и подключает свои голосовые связки к системе.   
— Говорит Архистратиг, — Михаил слышит свои собственные слова, искаженные голосовой системой робота: в этой кабине он перестает быть просто Михаилом и становится чуть больше, чем собой. — Мы выступаем.

Рядом с ним размеренно шагает мех Рафаила, и Михаил знает, чувствует — будь что будет.

***

Меха обступают лагерь Люцифера со всех сторон, будто титаны восставшие против богов. Железная дорога трещит под их массивными ногами, и ничто не способно их остановить — ни адские гончие, безуспешно вгрызающиеся в металл, ни пси-солдаты, пытающиеся воздействовать на пилотов, но не преуспевающие в этом, потому что кабина пилота защищена особым материалом, который не пропускает определенные типы волн.

Конечно, они не обходятся без потерь: у Люцифера есть техника, которая может противостоять "Ангелам". Михаил видит, как совсем недалеко от него на землю оседает, будто в замедленной съемке, "Красная Чума" — мех Анны. Падшие "Ангелы" приносят лагерю немало урона, давя своими телами бронетехнику и солдат, но для Михаила потеря всегда больше, чем выгода, которую она может принести.

— "Всадники"! Это "Всадники"! — раздается громогласный голос "Тетраморфа". — Идите и смотрите, "Всадники" идут!  
Михаил успевает увернуться на чистых рефлексах, когда будто из ниоткуда его атакует ярко-красный истребитель. Михаил пытается прицелиться, но чертов корабль слишком быстр, слишком непредсказуемо маневрирует. Он лишь успевает рассмотреть чёрную надпись поверх левого крыла, когда истребитель выходит из пике. Класс "Война", — написано там.

Михаил стреляет на поражение, но так и не может задеть чертового "Всадника", который теперь отнимает всё его внимание. Где-то там, будто от назойливых мух, меха отбиваются от снежно-белых беспилотников класса "Мор".

Его сотрясает от удара, но "Ангел" удерживается на ногах. Перед глазами мигают красные огни тревоги.  
— Система энергоснабжения повреждена, — сообщает компьютер, и Михаил рычит от злости, и этот звук утробным рычанием отдается голосом робота.  
— Захватить цель, — приказывает он, наблюдая за тем, как "Всадник" мельтешит над ним, то и дело попадая в зону поражения и тут же выходя из нее.  
— Цель в поле зрения, — подтверждает компьютер. Когда "Война" в очередной раз подается влево, Михаил решает, что с него хватит, и вскидывает обе руки, над которыми находятся пушки с ракетами.  
— Огонь из всех орудий, — говорит он и стреляет. Ракеты атакуют "Войну" с двух сторон; Михаил не особо рассчитывает на удачу, но она определенно на его стороне, поскольку одна из ракет подбивает "Всаднику" крыло.

Михаилу срочно требуется наладить систему энергоснабжения, иначе долго он не протянет. Беспилотников становится немного меньше, и он упорно движется вперед, хотя красные огни всё еще раздражают глаза.

Он отмечает движение снизу, а затем роботы вокруг оседают на колени, не в силах устоять на ногах. Огромные механические животные, морды которых проектировали явно по образцу адских гончих, лязгают зубами, отлитыми из какого-то сверхпрочного сплава. Это тоже "Всадники", понимает Михаил, глядя на то, как легко они кромсают металл, будто голод снедает их изнутри. Он давит нескольких на своем пути, нескольких отшвыривает в сторону мощными пинками, и продолжает идти, когда звезды над головой закрывает огромный корабль. Это всего лишь воздушный авианосец, но когда его шлюзы открываются, на волю вырываются десятки мелких дронов со стэлс-покрытием.  
— "Жнецы", — выдыхает Михаил. При взлете он видит их в первый и последний раз: после они сливаются с окружающим миром, и ни один радар в системе "Ангела" не способен их засечь.  
— Оружейные системы выведены из строя, — информирует компьютер. — Возгорание в отсеке М. Рекомендуется немедленно покинуть кабину.

Михаил чувствует, что больше не может держать равновесие.  
— Компьютер, перейти на автопилот.  
— Ручное управление отключено. Системы движения работают в автономном режиме.

Михаил быстро освобождается от связавших его проводов и открывает один из люков, спускаясь в "живот" меха. Оттуда можно будет безопасно выбраться на землю. Он наскоро хватает оружие и рацию и нажимает одну из кнопок на панели управления. Люк открывается, и в лицо ему веет прохладный ночной ветер. Михаил отсчитывает секунды, наблюдая за тем, как неумолимо скоро произойдет столкновение его меха с землей, и когда наступает нужный момент, закрывает глаза и прыгает в темноту.

Михаил пытается подняться и понимает, что повредил ногу; к счастью, не настолько, чтобы быть полностью обездвиженным, но это значительно замедляет его. Первое, что он слышит, приземлившись, это ребяческое "Юхххууу" сквозь динамики рации, и выдыхает с видимым облегчением.

Гавриил и его летающие "Архангелы".

— Я вовремя, а? — весело урчит рация Михаила гаврииловым голосом, и Михаил не может не усмехнуться.   
— Не то слово. Сделай одолжение: убери отсюда этих чертовых "Жнецов".  
— Не вопрос, главнокомандующий, — легко отзывается Гавриил. — Это как отобрать у ребенка конфетку. Кастиэль уже внутри, просто чтобы ты знал.  
— Я иду за ним, — невпопад сообщает Михаил. — Убедись, что всё будет, как надо. Это приказ.  
— Даже не сомневался в тебе и твоих дурацких идеях. Генерал.   
— Бывай, Гавриил, — игнорирует его Михаил, — ты знаешь, что надо делать. Конец связи.

***

Форт Хеллсгейт горит.   
С тыла к главному оборонному пункту прорываются войска Бальтазара, и Михаил проскакивает внутрь без оглядки и малейших сомнений, бежит по коридорам, задевая плечами "демонов", которые вряд ли узнают его сейчас — грязного, покрытого своей и чужой кровью. "Демоны" бегут из рушащегося здания, будто крысы с тонущего корабля, но Люцифер, как истинный капитан, остается.

Михаил рассматривает спину Люцифера и его разведенные в стороны руки; наверное, кому-то могло бы показаться, что он сошел с ума, но на самом деле нет. Михаил достаточно хорошо его знает, чтобы понимать, что Люцифер чувствует себя как дома, дирижируя этим хаосом.

— Где Авель, брат твой? — спрашивает он громко, разворачиваясь к Михаилу. Лицо его обезображено еще больше, чем было в прошлую их встречу, и Михаил не уверен, узнает ли своего брата: не из-за шрамов, испещривших его кожу, но из-за того, что в его глазах. В них — тот же хаос, что творится снаружи. Михаил умеет читать между строк: на самом деле Люцифер спрашивает: "Пришел убить меня, братишка?"  
— Разве я сторож брату своему? — мягко отвечает Михаил, принимая правила игры. "Да."  
— Дин Винчестер сломался. Аластар умеет находить подход к людям, — смеется Люцифер. — Ты опоздал.   
Михаил пожимает плечами: он знает лучше.  
— Значит, он умрет вместе с тобой.  
— Вопрос в том, — склоняет голову Люцифер, — умрешь ли со мной ты?  
Михаил снова пожимает плечами.  
— Если потребуется.

Гул авиации давит на виски, и Михаил мысленно считает. Люцифер хмыкает, садится прямо на пыльный пол, опираясь спиной на стену, и машет рукой в пригласительном жесте. Михаил, помедлив, подходит ближе и садится возле него. Он всё еще помнит времена, когда мог доверить Люциферу свою жизнь.

Гул усиливается, и Михаил откидывает голову назад, чуть ударяясь затылком о стену, и закрывает глаза.  
— Это место похоже на открытую клетку в зоопарке, — комментирует Люцифер. — Ты знаешь, что у тебя есть достаточно времени, чтобы выбраться на свободу. Но не знаешь, что будешь делать, если вдруг окажешься свободен. Что бы ты делал?  
Михаил по-прежнему считает — три... два... один... — и отвечает, так и не открывая глаз.  
— Ничего. Свободы не существует.

Где-то там, наверху, Гавриил запускает ракеты.  
Форт Хеллсгейт горит до самых небес.

***

Сизый дым простирается на многие мили, смешиваясь с рассветными облаками, и когда утренняя заря восходит, старик Иешуа передает сообщение всем людям Севера:

— Дин Винчестер спасен.


End file.
